Ron is suck a JERK!
by PsychoHaired
Summary: I'm not jealous... I swear! Hermione is very angry at a certain Redhaired Prat


"**Ron is such a Jerk!"**

_**By: PsychoHaired**_

_Disclaimer-_ Not mine…yet.

A/N- Hermione's Inner Monologue. This story is about 90 percent true, it's happening to me right now. So if anyone sees my "Ron" around… tell him I said Fck you! Reviews are much appreciated.

I'm not jealous! I swear! Ron is such a jerk… next time I see him I'll rip his bollocks off. I mean… I just cannot believe what he's doing! It just makes me want to—ARGH! Okay… I'm not making much sense to you am I? I suppose I better start from the beginning…

Ron and I have been going out for two and a half years. He's always been very sweet (okay, so sometimes he's a prat… a bloody stupid prat who has no consideration whatso— Oops! Sorry…ahem. So we had been going out for two and a half years. I got accepted into the Healer's Academy in Wales and Ron was going to Auror School in Egypt. Now, because of the aftermath of the war, apparition has been extremely restricted and requires about five hundred galleons and legal documents to apparate from one country to another. We were both were very sad at this because we wouldn't be able to see each other so we decided (Okay… _I _suggested) we get muggle cell phones.

Anyways, so Ron started Auror School and my courses began in Wales. Ron called me every night complaining he was exhausted, and that he missed me, and I obviously felt sympathy for him; I knew it would be tough. So weeks go by and Ron (the prat) stops calling. I didn't notice at first, I would just call him instead. He'd apologize for not calling, saying he was busy studying (I was so proud! …HA!). After about two weeks of this it started to get annoying. I hated being the one who ALWAYS called since every single bloody time he answered his roommates were laughing in the background calling him over and Ron (prat) was always distracted.

So I decided to play it his way; I stopped calling. And it worked for a while. He would call me; tell me he missed me (HA!) and that he wished I were there (asshole…). But then he stopped calling again. Now I hated myself for doing it again but I started calling him. Every single time I called he was at some party or some get-together and I'd hear girls laughing in the background asking if he was drunk yet. (How I wish I could slap him!) I'd get mad, tell him to call me later (he rarely did, or if he did it was well after midnight).

Then today I call the prat because I miss him terribly and when he answers he's _still_ at the party (Okay fine… but he's been partying since 5 PM when he had the decency to call!) he's had two beers (he KNOWS I hate it when he drinks but I let it pass… as long as he doesn't fly…) there are laughing girls in the background (they're drunk) he's distracted (I feel ignored and have been for the past month). So he asks me why I called him (PRAT!) and then one of those drunk girls ask him whom he's talking to (Like it's any of _their_ business!) and he answers (ASSHOLE!) "Oh, just a friend from back home" … A _friend_? Just '_a friend'_? Well I've got news for you RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I am NOT _**just a friend**! _I have been dating your sorry, ungrateful, inconsiderate arse for over two bloody years and you have the _nerve_ to call **me **"Just a friend". Never mind the fact that you've been ignoring me and that it hurts every time I think about you but 'Just a friend' is just adding insult to injury!

So I hang up while he shamelessly flirts with the damn drunks. He calls me again as if nothing has happened and says "I'll call you later, love you" I hang up again without saying a word. He never called back… Well I refuse to call that arse again! If **_he_** wants to call me, great! ; If not, then bollocks to him. I don't deserve to be treated like this! Show me that you give a damn about me! I swear! Ron is SUCH A **JERK**!

A/N- R&R would be much appreciated…. And "Ron"… have a little consideration towards my feelings, I've been more than open to whatever you want to do. Stop being a jerk!


End file.
